Gundam Pilot’s Little Sister!
by Fiore-Chan
Summary: Will the pilots ever find Anna Again? What will happen when they do???? R/R
1. Prolouge

Gundam Pilot's Little Sister!   
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Beginning:  
  
"Anna, are you ready?"   
"One minute J," the girl replied.  
  
Five minutes later Anna came out of her room. She had her hair in a long braid and she was dressed in a silver and gold flight suit.   
  
"Ready J, but you still have not told me what we are training for today."  
"Today Anna, we complete your training. You are to go to Earth to help the other Gundam Pilots."  
  
"You mean it? I will finally meet my brother?"  
"Yes Anna, but before that you must help them out. I will fill you in after you have left, there is no time to lose."  
  
With that the two walked to the hanger where The new Upgraded Wing Zero was. Recently the Scientists had learned that Heero had acquired the Epion, and that he had mastered flying it at level two. This is when they had all reunited and decided to make the upgrade Wing Zero. They had planned to give it to Heero, however around the same time a young girl about one year younger than the other pilots showed up at the lab. She had shown great potential.   
  
All the while they were building the Zero, the other pilots were not doing so well in their missions, (not that they would admit it). That was the reason they had not told Heero of The Zero. They had decided to train this girl and allow her to pilot the ultimate Gundam when she was ready.  
  
"Goodbye my friends, and thank you for all the training and for trusting me with Zero."  
  
"You are the best person for the job Anna," said one of the scientists.  
"Take care, and say hi to the guys for us," said another.  
"You tell Duo for me to look after Deathscythe better than he is now."  
"I will."  
"Don't worry if they give you a hard time, especially Wu-Fei."  
"I won't let them push me around."  
"Come on Anna time to go," said Dr. J.  
  
With that she got inside Wing Zero. Then the doors opened and she was gone. Zero was sure fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That is the prolouge done. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

Gundam Pilot's Little Sister!   
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Chapter One: A New Gundam!  
  
"Heero I don't think we can take much more of this, these suits are much stronger than before," said Quatre.  
  
"We have to Quatre, if they take control of this province then all we have done so far will be for nothing," said Duo.   
  
" Keep it together guys there are more suits coming from the North," said Wu-Fei.  
  
The five pilots kept on fighting until all of their bullets were gone, all they had left were their Beam weapons.   
  
"Looks like the only option now is the self detonation device," said Trowa.  
"I agree, but we must get the remaining suits away from the city first," said Heero.  
  
But before they could move fifty more suits appeared behind them, and knocked them all down.  
  
"Looks like this is the end."  
"It has been fun Quatre, goodbye guys," replied Duo.  
"Don't give up yet, Gundam Pilots," came a voice from above them.  
  
They all looked up to see an upgrade of Wing Zero. They were all speechless, as the new arrival took out all the remaining Mobile Suits.  
  
"Who is that guy? He's amazing!" said Duo.  
  
"Man J you were right, the suits were stronger than before," thought Anna as she remembered all that Dr. J had told her.  
  
~ FlashBack ~  
  
"Anna, do you copy?"  
"Yes J, what are my orders?"  
"As we speak the Gundam Pilots are having trouble in a mission, they need your help. Your mission is to go to Earth and help them in their missions from now on. Do not let them push you around, and don't worry about Heero if he pulls out his gun before asking questions, it was his training."  
  
"Alright, Mission Accepted."  
"I will be in touch with future missions, be careful my little one."  
  
~ End FlashBack ~   
  
"Hey you I'm talking to you," yelled Duo.  
"Huh?"  
"Behind you, two more suits."  
"Oh Thanx"  
  
Anna Turned around and took out one of the suits, the other had disappeared.   
  
'Where did it go?' she thought. Then the answer came as she was shot in the back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Then the five pilots attacked the final suit and took it out. Anna was out cold.  
  
"What do we do with her?" asked Wu-Fei.  
"Well she did save us, and she is hurt, we should take her to the safe house."  
"I agree Quatre," said Trowa.  
"What if she is with the enemy?" asked Heero.  
"Heero lighten up, she took the enemy out, and besides if we take her with us then we can find out for sure," said Duo in his usual manner.  
  
About an hour later Anna woke up to find herself in a strange room. She looked around then she jumped in suprize when she found five pairs of eyes watching her.   
  
She calmed down as she realized who the eyes belonged to. Although she had never met them she knew that these were the other Gundam pilots.  
  
"Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wu-Fei, Trowa, you have no idea how long I have waited to be here with you."  
  
"How do you know who we are? Where did you come from? How did you get a Gundam?"  
  
"Duo you left out the most important question, Who is she?" Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah, ha ha!"  
"Well answer the questions," said Heero while pointing his gun at her.  
"Oh please forgive me how stupid. I will start with Duo's first question. I know who you are because I have been trained by the same five people who trained you, in order to help you. They gave me Zero, and I have been living with them for the last two years."  
  
"The Scientists trained you?" asked Quatre.  
"Yes they did, oh yeah Duo they told me to tell you to take better care of Deathscythe from now on."  
  
"I am taking care of him," said Duo with a pout.  
"That is not what they think."  
"That is all very well but you still have not told us who you are," said Wu-Fei.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am 16 years old and my name is Anna, I am Trowa's Little Sister."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ja Ne Minna R/R 


	3. Chapter 2

Gundam Pilot's Little Sister!   
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Chapter Two: Family Reunion  
  
Duo couldn't believe his ears. Trowa had a sister? And not only that, she was beautiful. She was shorter than the other pilots, and she had the most beautiful long blond braid. Ironic really, he thought he was the only one who wore his hair like that anymore.  
  
"So you are Trowa's sister?" asked Quatre, being the first back to reality.  
"Yes, after our parents were killed I was found with mild amnesia. The only things I could remember were my family, especially my brother. I decided that as soon as I was old enough I would find my brother, I figured he would have a new name but when I saw a poster for the circus with Trowa's picture I was shocked to see he used his real name."  
  
"So Trowa is my real name?"  
"Yeah. Didn't you know?"  
"No"  
"What a coincidence. Anyway I went to the circus and met Catherine. I told her who I was and she told me you were a pilot. So I tracked down the scientists, and they found I too had the ability to pilot the gundams. We went quickly into the training. My dream ever since has been to finally be with you once again, and help you in any way I could. It appears I have found a way."  
  
"I am sorry I do remember some small things about you but not much I am afraid," Trowa bowed his head in shame.  
  
"Trowa, it is fine. Dr. J told me that you can not remember much of the past. I understand, I am just so happy to have found you."  
  
She walked towards him and they embraced each other. Trowa was still a little confused, yet, he believed every word Anna said.  
  
"Well I am glad that is settled," said Duo.  
"No it isn't, I want to get this straight. We do not need your help with any missions, got it?" said Heero icily.  
  
"Eh…sure," replied Anna, she had expected this but it still hurt.  
"Come on Miss Anna, I will find you a room to stay in," said Quatre kindly.  
"Thank you Quatre."  
  
They all went their separate ways. Trowa followed Heero and Duo to the recreation room.  
  
"Heero what was all that," yelled Trowa, which was most unlike him.  
"I just wanted to set her straight."  
"Well Heero I didn't see you objecting when she saved out butts today. Besides she is my sister and I don't want you upsetting her."  
  
"Wow Trowa, you have never said this much at one time, you must really believe her," said Duo.  
  
"I do Duo, I do."  
  
With that Trowa went to find Anna and Quatre  
  
"Well who would have thought, Trowa has a sister, and man is she gorgeous!" said Duo to Heero.  
  
"Hn..."  
"Come Heero are there any emotions left inside of you?"  
"..."  
"I guess some things will never change, even in the three years I have known you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja Ne Minna R/R 


	4. Chapter 3 4

Gundam Pilot's Little Sister!   
By Fiore-Chan  
  
Chapter Three: Six Months Later!  
  
It has now been six months since Anna arrived, she has been living with the Gundam boys and is having a blast with her brother. Duo is obsessed with her, Trowa is happy to find things out about his past, Quatre has someone to talk to and Heero and Wu-Fei are, as usual, indifferent.   
  
As time passed all the Gundams learned to trust Anna, and are happy to have her help, although Heero would NEVER show it.  
  
"Come on guys we have a mission to complete," said Anna.  
"We are waiting for Quatre," replied Trowa.   
"Anna lets go, they can catch up," yelled Duo from the top of the stairs.  
"No, we are a team, it is the only way we can accomplish these missions."  
  
About five minutes later Quatre was ready and the pilots were on their way. They arrived to find one hundred mobile suits.  
  
"Ready guys?"  
"Lets do it Anna," replied Duo.  
  
They all went at the suits, they were much stronger than any they had encountered before. They fought long and hard, until it came to a final six. They were each fighting one. Anna, although she was very tired, easily destroyed the suit attacking her, then she helped the guys. She thought they had destroyed them all, and stopped fighting. Then she noticed a final suit coming up behind Heero.   
  
Heero had not noticed this until the suit rammed into him.   
  
"Heero…" Anna screamed as she flew to intercept.   
  
She knocked Epion out of the suits line, but in the mean time put herself directly in its way. She did not care all she cared about was helping her friend.  
  
As the Mobile Suit tackled Wing Zero the Gundam pilots heard Anna scream out in pain. They all jumped into action.   
  
Together they easily defeated the suit. And together they carried Wing Zero back to the safehouse.  
  
Chapter Four: The Dream!  
  
When they arrived back their first priority was to see if Anna was alright. Trowa was frantic, he couldn't lose her again.  
  
"What happened?" asked Howard.  
"We completed the mission, but Anna was hit, badly."  
"Is she ok?"  
"We are about to find out."  
  
"Would you guys stop worrying! I am fine."  
"Anna, you took a serious hit," said Trowa.  
"Trowa I know that, I WAS there."  
"Don't get smart with me."  
"Well stop worrying, I am perfectly fine, see."  
She did a flip out of Zero's cockpit, and landed perfectly. All the guys took this as proof that she was ok. Well almost everyone.  
  
"Anna, wait up a second," said Wu-Fei.  
"Don't start with me Wu-Man, I don't want to hear how much of a weak woman I am for being hit, ok!"  
  
"Anna, you know that you are the only woman I respect as a fighter."  
"Well apart from Sally," she said with a wink.  
  
Wu-Fei quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Anyway are you sure you are alright?"  
"Yes Wu-Man, I am great!"  
"Anna I swear you spend too much time with Maxwell."  
"Yep but you still luv me," she said this and retreated to her room.  
  
As she began to change for bed, she noticed how bad she had been hit. Her entire back was burned.  
  
~ That is gonna leave a mark ~ she thought.   
  
Then a voice came from the door.  
  
"Miss Anna may I come in?"  
"One minute Quatre," she quickly put on her PJ's, and answered the door.  
"Yes Quatre, what can I do for you?"  
"I know it is not Christmas until tomorrow, but I wanted to give this to you now, if that is ok?"  
  
"Of course it is Quatre, but you know you shouldn't have. May I open it now?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
Anna quickly unwrapped the present. It was a large stuffed panda with a heart saying 'You will always be my friend'  
  
"Thank you Quatre, it is beautiful, I love it."  
"I am glad you like it, it is both a thank you and a Christmas present. I wanted to say thanks for helping me tell your brother how I feel about him."  
  
"I am so glad it worked out between you, you two are perfect together. I only hope the love of my life feels the same way."  
  
"Who do you mean Miss Anna?"  
"Ah now Quatre that would be telling," she said with a giggle and a wink.  
"oh alright, you be sure to tell me when you are ready ok."  
"Of course."  
  
Anna thanks Quatre again and gives him a hug, then they both go to bed.   
  
The night was very quiet at the safehouse, as it always was on mission nights. The pilots were often tired. It all seemed to be a regular night. Until…  
  
Everyone was awoken by a scream. They all jumped out of bed and ran to Anna's door. When they got there they heard her talking.  
  
"But J it is exactly how it happened before the attack on the lab."  
"That was a fluke Anna, you said it yourself."  
"But J, what if it does happen and I do lose them, it is not like last time when I dreamed my death, I don't care about that. I am talking about my brother, my friends and the guy I love."  
  
All the pilots outside the door gasped, who did Anna love, I wasn't Trowa, he was her brother, it could\dn't be Quatre she helped him get with Trowa, that only left Duo Wu-Fei and Heero. They were very confused but continued to listen.  
  
"Anna, please do not worry, if it happens it will happen, there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Yes there is I did last time."  
"Please Anna be reasonable, destiny is destiny, if what you have see is the future then it will happen no matter what. Now get some rest. J out."  
  
Anna continued talking to herself.  
  
"I will not let it happen, I can not let it happen I need them in my life. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!"  
  
she screamed the last part and broke down crying. This was their que. The guys came in and to everyone's suprize, apart from Anna who did not really know what was happening, Heero was the one who held Anna close to comfort her. She sobbed into Heero's chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja Ne Minna R/R 


	5. Chapter 5 part A

Sorry this took so long guys. I have been very busy. I know no excuse, but hey what can i say.  
I still have no idea where this fic is going so please if you have ideas feel free to tell me.   
This is turning out better than i thought it would. I hope you like it.  
So without further ado, i give you the first part of Chapter Five.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: A Day of Fun (For a Change)!  
  
Part A:--  
  
The guys had spent most of the night trying to get Anna to calm down and tell them what was wrong. But no matter what they did she wouldn't tell them, she just insisted that everything was ok. In the end she fell asleep in Heero's arms, so they put her in her bed and let her sleep.  
  
"What do you think was in that dream?" asked Duo.  
"I don't know Duo, but I have a feeling it is important," said Trowa seriously, he had never seen his sister so frantic and fragile.   
  
She was always so clod when it came to battle, yet she always fought with her emotions, always there to protect her friends no matter what the cost. And that was what always worried him.  
  
"I say we leave it for tonight, we need our rest, we have another mission tomorrow."  
  
"Your right Quatre. Jeez a mission, and on Christmas too," Duo was always wining when it came to fighting on the holidays.  
  
"Yeah sorry Maxwell, but I don't think the enemy takes vacations," said Wu-Fei.  
  
All the pilots said goodnight and headed to their rooms.  
  
"Wu-Fei…"  
"What is it Heero?"  
"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Trowa or the others they would worry too much."  
  
"Ok Heero, what is it?"  
"You know when Anna was hit earlier today?"  
"Yeah, she said she was ok."  
"She's not. When I was holding her I could feel the scar on her back. Its covers almost the entire area of it."  
  
"Why didn't she tell us? Surly she knows it needs to be cleaned."  
"I'm sure she knows, she just doesn't want any help, she is just as stuborn as any of us, maybe even a little more, you know how independent she is."  
  
"Yeah all too well. I swear she gets more like us everyday."  
"Scary huh?"  
"Yeah, anyway why are you telling me this?"  
"I think we should keep an eye on her, so that she doesn't get herself in trouble, or so that she doesn't hurt herself."  
  
"Alright Heero, Goodnight."  
  
With that the two pilots went to bed. Tomorrow would be another long day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning Anna woke up to the sound of her laptop beeping.  
  
"Anna here."  
"Anna Good morning, feeling better?"  
"Yeah J thanks. I am still a little worried though what if it does happen?"  
"Don't think about that now, go have some fun it is Christmas day."  
"But what about the mission?"  
"Called off. You guys need a break."  
"Thanks J and Merry Christmas."  
"The same to you my little one. Go have some fun with your friends. J Out!"  
  
Anna smiled at the screen.   
  
"Thanx J I think we all need this. Now I have some planning to do."  
  
With that Anna set out with her last minute planning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I wonder what is keeping Anna. She's never late for a mission," said Duo.  
"Ahhhh this is insanity, we should be gone why are we waiting around?" Yelled Wu-Fei.  
  
"We are waiting because we all know that without her, this team is nothing," said Quatre.  
  
"…"  
  
Just then Anna came in dressed in a short black leather skirt, red shirt with the words 'Koneko' across it, and her hair flowing around her shoulders. The guys were all speechless, they had never seen her with her hair out of her braid. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Anna what are you wearing?"  
"You don't like it?" she said looking hurt.  
"No its great but you can possibly fight in that. Can you?" said Quatre.  
"Well no, but the thing is we don't have a mission anymore. J called and told me it was canceled."  
  
They all looked at her. They were shocked. Why had she taken so long to tell them, they could have slept. Women. They would never understand them.  
  
"So, go upstairs and get changed. We are going out. On me. This is my day to have fun and I am gonna make this a Christmas you are never gonna forget."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
About an hour or two later all the guys were back in the meeting room dressed to kill. (Hehe.) Then Anna led them outside where a large limo was waiting for them. Before they left Anna went to see Howard.   
  
"Hey Howard, I ordered a Christmas Dinner for you and the other technicians, it will be here around 12:00 I hope you guys like it. Merry Christmas." She said this, smiled and left.  
  
"You know Howard," said one of the technicians, "ever since she arrived both you and the guys have been so much happier."  
  
"I know Jo I know, she brings so much life back to those guys," Howard smiled at the thought and went back to work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Anna where are we going?" asked Duo.  
"Well I figured we all need to have some fun for a change, so I found a carnival on the outskirts of town. I figured we would go there and then out to Dinner. What do you guys think?"  
  
"Cool!!!"  
"Sounds wonderful."  
"Great"  
"Whatever"  
"Hn…"  
"Heero you could at least have some enthusiasm," said Anna.  
  
The ride to the canival was very interesting. Duo was hyper, Heero wanted to kill him, along with Wu-Fei, Quatre and Trowa were talking and Anna was trying to get Heero and Wu-Fei to stop trying to kill Duo as well as trying to control her laughter.  
  
Finally they arrived at the Carnival. Duo and Anna went straight to the rides. Quatre and Trowa went their own way and Wu-Fei went off on his own. Leaving Heero alone, so he decided to follow Anna and Duo.   
  
Quatre & Trowa  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked around and occasionally tried out their luck on the small booths around the carnival. Trowa tried out a ring toss game and won a teddy bear for Quatre (I know this is pretty girlie but you know Quatre). Then they went on their way and continued talking and walking. Their kind of fun for their day off of 'work'.   
  
Wu-Fei  
  
Wu-Fei had gone off on his own. Now maybe he could relax, that was what you were supposed to do on your days off right? He wasn't really used to the concept. He either trained or worked. Nothing more, nothing less. But all that had changed when Anna had arrived. Strange how she had taught him so much in so little time. She had shown him how to admit how he felt about Sally even if it was only to her and himself. She had shown him how to respect, and treat a woman. Something many people thought was impossible to do. He laughed as he thought of this.  
  
"Well that isn't something you see everyday, Wu-Fei laughing, and having fun. Has hell frozen over?"  
  
Wu-Fei turned around to see none other than Sally Po.   
  
"What do you want woman?"  
"Just to say hi. Where are the others?"  
"They went their separate ways."  
"In that case I will just have to hang out with you so that you don't get lonely."  
  
He opened his mouth to argue but realized there was no point. It had never gotten him very far in the past, and it wouldn't be so bad to spend the day with Sally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well there you have it the firt part of this chapter. I will try to have the next part of this chapter up before the end of the week.   
I want to try to finish the entire fic befor i leave for England on the 25th, so pray for my inspiration  
Ja Ne.  
  
Please Rewiew!!!!! ^_^  



	6. Chapter 5 Part B

There it is done, the second part of chapter five is up.  
I am soooo happy i finally got this done. I am working on the next few chapters   
as we speak. I will post them as soon as i can. Please review and tell me  
what you all think. Plus if you have any ideas feel free to tell me  
i still don't know how this should end and without your input it could take a while  
to finish this. Thanx guys. Now on with the show...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: A Day of Fun (For a Change)!  
  
Part B:--  
  
Heero, Anna, & Duo  
  
In the meantime, Anna and Duo had headed straight for the rides. Heero, not caring what he did had followed. Anna and Duo were having a blast, but Heero didn't seem to be having any fun.  
  
"Come on He-Chan lighten up," said Anna, "It Is our day off you know."  
"Yeah come on Heero, have some fun for a change."  
"I am having fun Duo, can't you tell?"  
"Well actually Heero…No."  
"Oh well, lets go get some Ice Cream guys I'm starved," said Anna trying to break the silence.  
  
So the three of them went for Ice Cream. After they had all ordered Heero paid for them, much to Anna and Duo's suprize.   
  
As the day went on Heero started to loosen up, to tell the truth he was having fun. Ever since Anna had arrived in their lives each of the pilots had noticed a sense of happiness and hope surrounding them for a change. Heero watched as Anna and Duo were messing around and then Duo started to chase her swearing that if he caught her he would tickle her to death.   
  
"You have to catch me first"  
  
Heero couldn't help but laugh, he knew Duo didn't stand a chance. But what was this feeling he had? He had only ever felt it once before, and that was when Duo and Anna had gone out to dinner together about a week ago. Heero just waved it off. Maybe he had eaten something he shouldn't.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
At around 6:00pm everyone met up at the limo to go to dinner.  
  
"Hey Sally, Merry Christmas. I didn't know you were here," said Anna cheerily.  
  
"Hi Anna, long time no see. How have you been?"  
"Pretty good, the guys have been taking care of me."  
"That's good. Not that they need to." Sally smiled at her friend.  
"Hey do you want to come to dinner with us? I know these guys wouldn't mind. Right guys?"  
  
"Right," said Quatre.  
"Then its settled. You are coming with us."  
  
And with that they all piled into the limo and went to dinner. Dinner was great they all had a lot of fun, it had most defiantly been the best Christmas they had had in a very long time. And it wasn't over yet.  
  
On the way home they dropped Sally off at home. Then they headed back to the safe house.   
  
"Guys," said Anna, "I want to give you all something."  
"Anna you have given us enough today you really don't have to."  
"I know Trowa but I want to. Duo in this pouch are my father's precious stones, he used to use then to bring him good luck in battle, and in life. He said they were what brought him and my mother together."  
  
"Thank you Anna I will take good care of them."  
"Quatre, for you I have my mothers violin. I know you already have one, but I can't play it and I know that if I give it to you it will have a good home."  
  
"Thank You Miss Anna."  
"Wu-Fei, this is my father's prize sword, I know that my father would think you a worthy man to inherit this."  
  
"I promise to live up to your expectations of me."  
"Heero, this gun was given to my great grandfather before either Trowa or I were born. I love this gun with all my heart, it is all I have left of my pawpaw."  
  
"Thanks"  
"And Trowa, technically this is already yours but I think you will like it."  
  
Anna held up a pendent. It was a gold Cross with a Red Stone in the center. Inside the Stone was imbedded a picture of a young girl.   
  
"Do you remember it?"  
"Yes Anna I do. Mother one to each of us when you were born, each with a picture of us in it, you in mine and I in yours. She said that as long as we had these we would always have each other and we would never be alone."  
  
Anna smiled and she showed him hers around her neck. Hers was a silver cross with a Blue stone with Trowa's picture in it.  
  
"Thank you Anna it is wonderful."  
  
He hugged his sister and tears began to slide down his cheek.   
  
They arrived back at the Safe House and they all got out of the limo. The guys waited for Anna but she told them to go on ahead. So they went in and she went to talk to the driver.  
  
"Thank you for everything Edward. Thank you for brining everything. You have always been such a good friend."  
  
"No problem Miss Anna. I served your father for years and I am not about to abandon his children now that I have found you both. Anna I have the Key to the estate for you, please take it."  
  
"Thank you Edward. But where will you live?"  
"I will still be around. If you need me call J and he will contact me."  
"Thank you my friend. But I will not be going home just yet. But I will guard the key with my life. My family history is in that estate I am not about to lose it now."  
  
With that Anna said good buy to Edward and went inside the hanger. Howard and the other mechanics had worked hard the gundams were completed and ready to go when they were needed. Anna smiled. Then she saw Heero.  
  
~ Its now or never Anna. You can do it. ~ she thought.  
  
"Heero can I talk to you?"  
"Hn..."  
"Heero I know how you feel about relationships and believe me I feel the same way, but no matter how hard I have tried to hide how I feel about you I have failed. What I am trying to say Heero is that I love you, you and only you. And I want to know how you feel about me."  
  
"How I feel?" Heero turned away. "I don't feel anything, I was not traied to feel. And even if I were able to I would not. As feeling and caring for someone is only a distraction when you are in battle."  
  
Anna was heart broken, here she was opening up her heart to him and he just flat out shrugged it off like it was nothing.  
  
"I...I...Understand." And with that Anna ran to her room, crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it. The last part of chapter five. I hope to have six out soon.  
so who will Anna end up with? We know she loves Heero but you saw what happened.  
Who will she go to for help? What will happen on the next mission? Stay tuned   
to find out in Chapter Six: A Different Kind of Anna  
  
R/R 


	7. Chapter 6

Ok here is Chapter Six. I hope it is ok. I have tried to get this   
done as fast as i could in order to finish the whole thing before the 25th   
of June. But i promise this if i don't finish i will take this with me  
and work on it whilei am there. Someone will let me use the computer   
i am sure of it. however you may not get the updats till i get back.  
Anyway one with what i do have done.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: A Different Kind of Anna!  
  
"Sargent come in here."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Have you captured the Epion and its pilot yet?"  
"Well sir I have been meaning to talk to you about that."  
"What you mean to say is no. Am I right?"  
"Well…yes, but sir if I may. I always thought the point in these attacks was to capture the finest Gundam and its pilot."  
  
"That is correct."  
"Well sir if you would look at the screen you will notice this new Wing Zero. It is far better than Epion. And I have been told by our experts that this is the same pilot who stopped our attack of the gundam science lab on L3."  
  
"Well, well, well. Is that so," said the commander, "in that case bring me the pilot of Wing Zero dead or alive. Either will serve my purposes. All I want is the Gundam and that pilot dead!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Anna are you sure you are up to this?" asked Dr. J.  
"Of course I am. I have NEVER been more ready."  
"But what about the dream?"  
"Forget it who cares, like you said it is destiny. One thing that does bother me though. In the dream they all died, because the enemy was after one of us. But I don't know who. This could be a problem."  
  
"I'm sure you will figure it out. You laeve in 30 minutes take care. J Out"  
"Mission Accepted. Anna Out"  
  
After the screen cleared J was very worried. He had never seen Anna so cold and so uncaring.   
  
~ I hope you will be safe my little one ~ He thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Alright guys lets go!" ordered Anna as she entered the room.  
"We are still waiting for Quatre," said Duo.  
"Damn it! Well I am going you guys can catch up with me."  
  
As she began leaving the room Trowa grabbed her arm.  
  
"Anna we are a team, you said it yourself. It is the only way to win. Don't be foolish."  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I have been quite able to take care of myself for most of my life, so don't tell me how to run it now."  
  
Anna's tone was even more icy than Heero's, this scared all of the guys a lot. Although Heero and Wu-Fei didn't show it. And that glare, it was enough to send shiver down anyone's spine.  
  
Anna turned around and headed out the door just as Quatre arrived.  
  
"Are we all ready?" he asked.  
  
Anna didn't say anything she just walked out and headed to the hanger. The guys soon followed.  
  
"So Anna you gonna tell us the objective for today?" asked Duo.  
"We have located a large group of suits in this area, we are to destroy them before they can be put to use."  
  
"Ok sounds easy enough. How far are they?"  
"Not far now quit with the questions and stay focused!"  
"Anna what is wrong with you today?" asked Wu-Fei.  
  
Anna didn't reply. She could hear them alright, she just didn't want to talk. All the guys were worried. They had never seen her like this. Heero had an idea about what was wrong but he didn't say anything. What was the point what good would it do now?  
  
* An hour and a half later *  
  
"Hey Wu-Man, Are you cooking tonight?" asked Duo.  
"Yeah why?"  
"I just wanted to know if I needed to eat out tonight." Duo was laughing so hard by now he had been cracking jokes the entire trip.  
  
"Duo can it and get focused, the suits are fifty feet ahead of us," said Anna after and hour of silence.  
  
The pilots all became very serious as they always did in battle.   
  
"How many?"  
"600, 100 a piece can you handle it?" asked Anna.  
"Hai" they all said as the flew into battle.  
  
As they flew Anna froze. She was hit with a flash from her dream.  
  
~ This is where it happened. This is the battle. This Mission. Oh Gods what should I do? ~   
  
As she thought this, the flash ended and she screamed at the guys,  
  
"Guys STOP!!!!!!!!"  
"Anna what is wrong?" asked Quatre.  
"Don't ask Questions, just listen and do exactly what I say. This mission is a trap. The enemy want one of us."  
  
"Who?" asked Duo.  
"I DON"T KNOW. Duo, Wu-Fei move left NOW! Quatre, Trowa Right NOW! Heero UP NOW!!!!!"  
  
As Anna said this and the guys obeyed Beam Cannon blasts barley missed each of them.   
  
"Anna how?"  
"The dream." Is all she said, "This is all I know will happen, from now on we are on our own, so be on guard. And remember they want one of us. And I am not about to let that happen."   
  
She was once again in her serious mode. Shock over and done with she was back and ready to kill. They each took 100 suits each. Anna easily destroyed hers and began helping the others. Then she noticed back up troops heading their way.  
  
"Guys they have back up. I'll take care of them you finish this."  
"Anna you will be killed if you go alone. Think with your head PLEASE!"  
"I can handle it!" And with that she was on her way.   
  
However, as she headed towards the back up troops all the suits fighting the other Gundam pilots followed her.  
  
"Guys they are after Anna, we have to help her."  
"Anna do you read me?" Said Wu-Fei.  
"I heard already, hold your positions. I will take care of these bastards."  
"Anna don't be a hero, there are over 500 suits there."  
"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP HEERO!"  
  
Anna went ahead and fought them all off. Destroying all of them. Or so she thought. Out of no where one came up behind her and shot her in the back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Anna screamed.   
"Anna..."  
"Miss Anna..."  
"Anna..."  
"Anna..."  
"Anna..."  
  
They all attacked the suit and soon it was gone.   
  
"Mission...Complete" said Anna before passing out.  
"Anna can you hear me?" yelled Trowa franticly.  
"Duo get the other side of Zero, lets get her home" said Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will Happen to anna? I have ni idea. LOL. I told you this would   
be up soon. Hehe. What can i say i may have found my muse. ^_^ Anyway  
Please review. I need to know what you all think. Thank You peoples.  
JA Ne  
Fiore-Chan ^o^  



	8. Chapter 7

Ok sorry this took a little longer than i thought it would. Please forgive  
me. I hope you enjoy this. I will try to have this done by the end of this   
week but i am not promising anything. If i don't i am afraid it will be a very   
long time till i update again as i will be in another country. I will  
work on it but i may not be able to post till i get back. I am sorry about   
that. But as for now please enjoy Chapter Seven.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: A Tough Decision  
  
"How is she Howard?" asked Quatre.  
"She will be all right after a good nights rest. I just hope you don't get anymore missions any time soon."  
  
"Is she really that bad?" asked Trowa.  
"Not really, but it seems she has had a wound on her back that has re-opened and may not heal for a while. Did any of you know about it?"  
  
They all looked around. They all said no, even though both Heero and Wu-Fei had known about it they still said no. They knew that if they said yes they would be in for it from the others for not saying anything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Anna woke up around Midnight. She sat up in her bed and felt a sudden surge of pain run through her body. She felt the pain in her back and realized the wound was open again.  
  
"Damn it! I knew I should have taken it easier."   
  
She got out of bed and went to her laptop.  
  
"J are you there? J Come in."  
"J here Anna is that you? I expected to hear from you much sooner than this."  
  
"J calm down I am reporting now aren't I?"  
"Yes go on."  
"Ok. We completed the mission, the last thing I remember is being shot in the back and the guys taking care of the last suit. Then I passed out I guess."  
  
"You passed out? Are you ok? What happened?"  
"Yes, Yes, and I am not sure. But I do know one thing. The dream J, it came true. Well sort of. It was this mission. The same things happened at first, but I realized it in time and told the guys to move, so it didn't happen like it was supposed to. I told you I wouldn't let them die. Plus I know who the enemy wants."   
  
"Who?"  
"Me. I have a feeling they remember me from the attack on the lab. I knew I shouldn't have piloted Zero on level 12 that day. It was too soon. Damn it J I have endangered everyone."  
  
"Anna all you did that day was to protect those you loved, and all we had worked for. It is all you ever do."  
  
"Some great job I did. All the upgraded gundams were destroyed."  
"Yes but you survived, as did all of us. Please don't worry."  
"All right J I won't worry. But I have made a decision. I am leaving. I need to get as far away from my brother and the guys before the enemy finds me and they get hurt in the middle of this."  
  
"If that is what you want then do it. But stay in touch with me ok."  
"All right. Anna out."  
  
And the screen went blank.   
  
"Anna..."  
  
Anna spun around on her heels to see Howard standing behind her.  
  
"Howard..."  
"Don't worry Anna I am not going to stop you but I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yes Howard," said Anna while beginning to pack.  
"How come on these last few missions you have been getting hurt? I mean I know you can pilot Zero at much more than level two. So why don't you when you need to?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"You can't fool me Anna, I have been working on Zero for a while now and I have noticed the flight history. Before you arrived here you piloted at level twelve."   
  
"Howard, please don't tell the guys what you know."  
"I won't but please tell me why?"  
"In a word Heero."  
"??????"  
"Ever since I met the scientists and began training I wanted to be as good as Heero, but it turned out that I surpassed him. The Perfect Solider. Sure I was happy but I promised that when I finally met up with the guys I wouldn't waltz in here and take his title. So I pilot Zero at the level below Heero pilots Epion. Then as time went on I fell in love with him. And so in order for him to like me I thought I had to stay below him in my skill. So I did. I would never ruin his pride by surpassing him in battle. Even if my life is on the line."  
  
"But..."  
"You wouldn't understand Howard. Even as it is it didn't work, I told him how I felt two days ago and he just shrugged me off."  
  
Anna broke down crying again. She hated all of this. Just as she finds her brother, Her true love, some friends she has to leave them.  
  
"It doesn't matter now anyway. I have to leave before I hurt them. So that is what I will do."  
  
"He ignored you?" Howard was still on the fact that Heero had blown her off.  
  
"Yes he said I would be a distraction. Anyway Howard I must leave now. Before they wake up. Could you get zero ready? I have to leave them something before I leave."  
  
"Sure Anna."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry its not longer maybe the next one will be. Read and Review.  
JA Ne  
Fiore-Chan ^o^  



	9. Chapter 8

Ok so i didn't get this out before i wen away. But i did work on this so   
I hope you like chapter Eight. I am not getting may review for this fic however.  
It must be as bad as i thought. Oh well if i don't get at least 5 reviews after this  
chapter is uploaded for this fic then i am gonna stop here. So if you like please   
review and i will continue if i get enough reviews.  
Now on with the show.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight: Where's Anna?   
  
The next morning Trowa ran into the Recreational room in a panic. As he ran in Heero, Wu-Fei, and Quatre looked up at him in wonder.   
  
"Trowa what is wrong?"  
"Its...Its...Its Anna..."  
"What about Anna?" asked Heero.  
"SHE'S GONE!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!" all three of them stood up and headed for the door, just as Duo showed up and stopped them.  
  
"She left last night," he stated.  
"What do you mean she left last night? With her injuries she shouldn't be out of bed," said Quatre.  
  
"I mean what I said Quatre, she left. She took Zero and left. How else can I say it?"  
  
"You mean you knew she was leaving and you just LET HER GO?????" Screamed Heero.  
  
Duo shot Heero a glare no one would have expected from Duo ever.  
  
"What do you care Heero?"  
"What do you mean she is a friend of course I care?"  
"What I mean is..."  
  
Just then Howard came in and stopped the upcoming argument.  
  
"Guys, I guess you know she is gone."  
"You knew too? Why didn't you wake us?"  
"She wanted you all to sit down and listen to this tape she left. She said it would explain everything."  
  
With that Howard played the tape and left.  
  
~ On Tape ~  
  
"Hey Guys.  
Well by now you know I have gone. I guess you are wondering why. Well, it's hard to explain. I love you all so very much, and because of this I have to go. I am not going to tell you exactly why, because if I did that I know you would all be after me in a second trying to tell me everything will be ok. Well the truth is it won't be. The only way for it to be ok is for me to leave you all and get out of your lives now. Who knows maybe someday we will meet again, but for now we cannot stay together. I wish that we could but I can see no way of it happening. I am so sorry. I love you all. Wu-Fei, I will miss our fights and your wisdom. Maybe me not being around will give you the space you and Sally need to get it together. Hehe. Sorry Wu-Man I bet you are bright red now. Hehe."  
  
Everyone looked at him and sure enough he was. But he was smiling and the girl he had come to trust as a friend and her special humor.  
  
"Quatre, I want you to look after my brother for me. You are practically family now so make sure he is ok for me. I will also miss our wonderful chats. Trowa, stop crying bro, its not the end of the world. I know right now you are probably thing that life is unfair, just as we find each other we are separated again. This last few months has been great, and I promise we will meet again."  
  
Quatre and Trowa were hugging and sobbing silently in each other's arms.   
  
"Heero, What do I say to you? You know how I feel. I love you I always will, but I know you don't feel the same way. Just a distraction. I guess now I will not be any kind of distraction for you. I wish we could have had a chance together. I have never felt like this about anyone before, but I will just have to live with that. So I say this, goodbye my love, I will never forget you have a good life….(Pause)….Duo, I heard you last night, outside my room when I was talking."  
  
Duo was shocked.  
  
"Yes Duo I knew.Like I was saying last night my instincts are pretty good. Better than any of you are certain of. Hehe. Don't worry I am not mad. I just hope that you understand. I am sorry if I have hurt you. I know you have feelings for me, but my heart lies somewhere else. I am sorry. You are my best friend, and one day we will meet up again and we will go out on the town. It will be great.   
And that my friends, no…Not friends, my family, is it. I am going to say goodbye and I love you all. I hope you can forgive me, don't come after me, I will not be coming back. Au Revior Ma Famille."  
  
And with that the tape stopped, and all communication with Anna was gone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget 5 reviews needed in order for me to continue.   
JA Ne  
Fiore-Chan ^o^  



	10. Chapter 9

Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. On with the show...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine: A Time For Action!  
  
All five pilots had a sullen look on their faces. Now what do they do? With Anna gone, they knew they had no chance against the new enemy suits. Not only that they had all lost any happiness they had found in the last few months in less than a few hours.  
  
"You knew she was leaving? And you didn't try to stop her?" Heero yelled at Duo.  
  
"How was I supposed to stop Anna, we all know she is far better than I am at everything she does, she was set on leaving and I knew that anything I tried would be futile."  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME HEERO YUI, YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN I AM. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO COMPLETELY BLEW HER OFF WHEN SHE PORED OPEN HER HEART TO YOU. WHAT WAS IT YOU SAID? A DISTRACTION! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS? HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNCARING? YOU ARE SO WRAPPED UP IN BEING THE PERFECT SOLDIER YOU BLEW YOUR ONE CHANCE AT HAPPINESS, TRUE HAPPINESS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ANNA OF ALL PEOPLE?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"   
"What?"  
"Because I love her."  
"Do you realize, YOU are the reason she was hurt so often? Do you realize you are the cause of all her pain? And now you come out and say you love her. Yui you are screwed up."  
  
"Yes, I love Anna. I didn't want her to get hurt in battle thinking of me, so I tried to push my feelings away, the fact of the matter is the more time I spent with her, the more I fell in love."  
  
"Heero, you are a fool! Do you realize that Anna is a far better pilot than all of us combined? Do you realize she can pilot the Zero at level twelve? NOT TWO, TWELVE! She wouldn't have gotten hurt if she had been piloting at her true capabilities."  
  
"Then why….?"  
"Because of you. She did it so that you and your god damn ego wouldn't get hurt. She piloted at level two so that maybe, just maybe you would learn to love her for her, and not feel threatened by some girl waltzing in and being far better than you. She did it so that you may love her and you destroyed her heart, as well as getting her hurt in the process."  
  
Heero jumped up out of his seat and headed for the door.  
  
"Now where are you going Heero?" asked Quatre.  
"I going to find Anna, and bring her back! You guys coming?"  
  
So with that The Gundam Pilots flew off to find Anna.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Sir"  
"Yes Lieutenant, what have you to report?"  
"It seems that Wing Zero, has separated from the other Gundams, Sir. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Well, things are looking up. With Zero being separated, she will be all alone and easy to capture. Don't worry about the other Gundams unless they find us, for now focus on Zero, She is our primary target. Once we have her we will be unstoppable."  
  
"But sir we don't even know if she will side with us."  
"Oh she will, she will. HaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review! Luv ya all!  
JA Ne  
Fiore-Chan ^o^  



	11. Part II Prolouge

Ok hiya people. Right here is the next part of this. I have decided to make this a series  
And therefor from here is the second part of 'The gundam Pilot's Little Sister series'   
I will be updating and just adding on to this part to save confusion. I hope you all enjoy this  
and i will try to work on it as much as i can. Please be patient with me and let me know what you   
Think of it so far ok? Now here we go.........  
  
Disclaimer....I don't own any of the Gumdam Characters however i do own Anna so please ask me before   
using her, she is my pride and joy. Andy please enjoy........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gundam Pilot's Little Sister!  
Part II: Will We Ever Meet Again?  
  
  
  
Beginning:  
  
"Come on Duo we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Keep your hair on Quatre, we can still get there in time, It takes a lot of work to look this good you know," replied the gundam pilot to his friend.  
  
As Duo walked into the Rec. Room to find all the other pilots waiting for him, he noticed the sullen look on one pilots face in particular.   
  
"Come on Heero, at least try to be happy for one day. It is Catherine's Birthday and we did promise we would all be there. We can't spend ever minute of every day looking like death and searching the galaxy for her."  
  
At this statement Heero scowled at Duo.  
  
"YES! I COULD! If that is what it takes I will."   
  
Although he knew Duo was right he was not going to give up searching for her. The only person he had ever loved in his entire life. How could he have been so stupid not to tell her so when he had the chance?   
  
Heero Hung his head low and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. It was Trowa. Of course how selfish he was being, he wasn't the only one in pain because of this. Trowa, it was his sister after all that was missing. In fact when Heero thought about it, she had impacted all of their lives in the brief time she was with them.   
  
She had given Quatre the courage to tell Trowa how he felt for him, creating a wonderful relationship between the two pilots. Wu-Fei no longer treated women as inferior, and Duo…..well he knew how she had effected Duo….in the exact same way she had effected him….Funny….Duo and Heero always were close in an unspoken way….Like brothers but neither of them had realized just how similar they truly were.  
  
"Alright then are we ready to go?" asked Wu-Fei.  
  
They all got up and entered the hanger where their Gundams were kept. Heero's Epion, Duo's Dethsythe, Trowa's Heavyarms, Quatre's Sandrock, and Wu-Fei's Nataku. It still didn't feel right not seeing her Gundam there too.  
  
Before long they were in the bleakness of space and flying to L3.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The journey took them about an hour and a half. The whole time Duo had been taking about anything and everything trying to keep everyone in a decent mood. Things hadn't exactly been happy since that day she left. They had spent the last year looking for her. For a single trace of her existence but none arose. It had been a total of 18 months since the day she had come to them, and twelve of those were without her. For six months in their entire lives the gundam pilots experienced happiness. And they were not going to let the creator of that happiness just leave their lives as fast as she had entered them.   
  
Heero could still picture her in every detail. That long Blond hair she wore in that braid when in battle, her long silky legs, Bluish/Silver eyes and a personality that would light up the galaxy. How he missed her.  
  
"I still think I should look for her."  
  
"Heero What good will it do? We have looked everywhere we know she would have gone. I know Duo said some things back then that made you want to prove you will find her and prove to her how you feel, but for one day lets just try to have fun."  
  
"You mean forget about her"  
  
"No. I mean let's have a decent day and continue tomorrow"  
  
Heero knew Quatre was right and agreed. The rest of the journey was made in silence.   
  
When they finally arrived at L3 they landed in a forest they knew Catherine and the others would be in already celebrating no doubt.   
  
They hid their Gundams and headed out to the party. Catherine was there waiting to greet them. Along with Sally Po, Much to Wu-Fei's delight, Lucretia Noin and Zechs.   
  
They all greeted their old friends and Trowa kissed Catherine on the cheek and wish her a happy birthday, as did the other pilots, minus the kiss anyway. However Wu-Fei did kiss Sally and tell her how much he had missed her. *SHOCK*   
  
"Maybe you should come and see me more then? Huh?"   
  
Wu-Fei smiled. All the other pilots laughed and things were great. Even Heero seemed a little happier. He and Zechs were talking and catching up on what they had missed out on.  
  
"You mean the attacks just stopped?" asked Zechs.  
  
"Yeah full on battle one minute and NOTHING the next. I don't understand it, but I have a feeling it's not the end of them."  
  
Minutes went on like this and then Trowa noticed the necklace around Catherine's neck. It was Silver with a picture imbedded into its red stone; he couldn't quite tell what the picture was until she told him it was a Phoenix.   
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"Since when did you become so inquisitive?" she joked, "I got it for my birthday today. It's from Anna but surely you knew that?"  
  
At the mention of HER name all the pilots stopped what they were talking about and paid close attention.  
  
"Anna? But how would I know? When did you say you saw her?"  
  
"Trowa what's wrong? Anna is here I thought she came ahead of you guys, at least that is what she told us, right guys," she looked to the others and they nodded.  
  
"Trowa what is going on?"   
  
Catherine was concerned now, as were the others. They had no idea that Anna had left the other pilots a year ago.  
  
"I know, we can clear all this up in a second," said Sally before calling to Anna.  
  
Then out of the Hut behind them came a tall, slender, woman with long blond hair down to her ankles.   
  
The Gundam Pilots were aghast. It was HER!!!! It was their ANNA!!! And wow had she grown up. By now she was 18, and she looked even more wonderful than before. Heero had to fight back the tears upon finally finding her.   
  
"What is it Sally, I can't leave that cake alone for…."  
  
Anna looked up and saw….and saw…..THEM!  
  
"Oh Kami…."  
  
"Anna I thought you said you came ahead of them? They seem to think they didn't even know you were here."  
  
Anna didn't answer. She was in shock; she was just staring into those eyes. Those eyes she had missed so much, those eyes she had fallen in love with and would never forget so long ago. Then a voice spoke to her…It was Trowa….Her brother…Oh God what was she supposed to do now?   
  
*They weren't supposed to be here, they are not supposed to be anywhere near me* She thought.  
  
At that thought she began to run. Straight ahead. The Pilots got up and surrounded her, they were not going to loose her again.  
  
When she realized she was surrounded she stopped running.   
  
"Don't try to stop me. I don't need you anymore. I can't be around you!"  
  
"Anna, we need you!"  
  
"No you don't, you don't need me for battles, you haven't been attacked in a year, I have but you haven't"  
  
They were all surprised at this. So that is what happened. Anna Left and as the enemy was after her they followed her and left them alone. Fighting all on her own and sill living, she truly is the Perfect Soldier!  
  
"Anna, we need you for life not for battle."  
  
"NO! I CAN'T BE WITH YOU! IT WILL ONLY MEAN YOUR SUFFERING!"  
  
And with that she Leaped into the trees and took off jumping from branch to branch to make her escape.  
  
*Baka Anna. Of course they would be here today of all days you should have know that. Or maybe I did. Oh KAMI* Anna scolded herself.   
  
She could hear the other pilots chasing after her on the ground. She was ahead of them though. Then her foot hit a wrong foot hold and she went crashing through the branches toward the ground.  
  
But before she could hit she felt warm arms around her.  
  
It was Heero.   
  
"Heero…" she looked up at him, and remembered everything, and how he didn't feel anything for her. She fought back the tears she knew were on the way. Why did he always have that effect on her? She hadn't cried in twelve months, not since she flew away that day.   
  
"Anna…"  
  
"Let me go Heero, I can't stay! Please let me go"  
"Anna….Please….Please don't leave me again…Anna I love you"  
  
And with that he kissed her! Anna couldn't believe her ears. He loved her? How could this be? Then realization hit. If there was any chance she could stay with then it was gone now. Now she had to leave even more. How could she endanger the ones she loved, especially if they felt the same way? What she does everyday is too dangerous for love to be involved in.  
  
They broke the kiss and she said,  
  
"Heero…Gomen…Gomen"  
  
And with that she broke free of his grip and was gone. She made it to Wing Zero and was gone. The others didn't stand a chance of catching her, not even now that Heero was piloting Epion on level six.   
  
Heero was left in the forest close to tears, as the other caught up with him.  
  
"Heero was that her I saw leaving?" asked Wu-Fei.  
  
"She's gone…I told her…And She's Gone Again!" Now the tears rolled down his cheeks freely.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review! Luv ya all!  
JA Ne  
Fiore-Chan ^o^ 


	12. Part II Chapter 1

Hey Guys.  
  
Sorry it's taken so long to update this. Jeez I know, I know in the words of Wu Fei it is an   
  
INJUSTICE! Please forgive me. I am trying so hard with this, I used to have a very concrete   
  
ending to this fic, but like I have said before that sort of changed around chapter 9 of Part I   
  
and now, although I love this story I have absolutely no idea where it may end up. I am aiming   
  
for a trilogy. But who knows what will happen. For now I have an idea for the next few   
  
chapters but that is about all. Please forgive me and enjoy what you can. And ideas from you   
  
would be greatly considered. Let me know what you think. And now here is Chapter One of   
  
Part II of 'Gundam Pilot's Little Sister!'  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters; Anna However is MINE so please   
  
do ask before using her. If anyone wishes to use her in a fic I will be more than happy to   
  
send you her statistics. All you have to do is ask.  
  
  
  
Now on with 'Will We Ever Meet Again?'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Trouble at the Family Home:  
  
  
  
"Edward call J, tell him we need to talk when I get back."  
  
"Anna what's wrong? I thought you were going to be gone till tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Change of plan. I can't stay there. I thought it would be alright to see Catherine and Noin   
  
again but I hadn't thought it all through."  
  
  
  
"Anna you are not telling me something, I know you what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing. I will report it all to you and Doctor J at the same time when I return. Anna   
  
Out!"  
  
  
  
*How could I have been so stupid to think they wouldn't be there? DAMN IT ANNA!*  
  
  
  
Edward stared at an empty screen.   
  
  
  
*What could have happened? Anna had been so happy about seeing Catherine again, why was she on   
  
her way back so soon? It couldn't have been…Oh no…we hadn't thought about the possibility. Our   
  
poor little one*  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Alright I think someone had better explain everything and fast. What was that all about?"   
  
asked Sally Po when the Gundam Pilots returned.  
  
  
  
The five pilots just looked at her. Heero couldn't talk due to the tears in his eyes. Duo was   
  
holding his friend up trying not to tear up himself. She had been so close. Less than two feet  
  
away and she had still gotten the better of them all.   
  
  
  
*Damn It Anna. WHY?*  
  
  
  
They all sat down around the fire. It was getting dark by this time. Sally asked again,  
  
  
  
"Well is someone going to explain?"  
  
  
  
This time Trowa spoke.   
  
  
  
"About twelve months ago Anna left us in the night. It was after a huge battle and she was   
  
severely injured. We are not exactly sure on the particulars about why she left but we do know   
  
that she said she could not be with us anymore. As Heero said earlier the battles stopped after   
  
that night. Since then we have spent all of our time looking for her with no luck at all. You   
  
can imagine how surprised we were when you said she was here."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell us? We could have helped you, or at least told you that we had talked   
  
to her," asked Catherine.   
  
  
  
"She has been in touch for about seven months now. We didn't think anything of it," replied   
  
Noin.  
  
  
  
"SEVEN MONTHS?" exclaimed the five pilots in unison.  
  
"And you say you have no idea why she left?" asked Zechs  
  
"No we have no idea," replied Wu Fei.  
  
  
  
"That's no exactly true," interjected Heero with the first words he had said all night, "We   
  
know why she left. She left because of my stupidity. Because I was too proud and egotistical   
  
to admit to myself and to her most of all just how I feel about her. And now because of that   
  
we have all lost her. I have lost the love of my life."  
  
  
  
"We don't know that Heero, we have not lost her for good we will find her, come on don't give   
  
up now," Duo tried to cheer Heero up.  
  
"No Duo I have. I told her how I feel and she still left. I have lost her for good."  
  
  
  
"Heero is right in saying that we know why she left," said Quatre.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at him in question.  
  
  
  
"But it is not for the reason he has stated. She said it today. She said she could not stay   
  
with us because it would lead to our suffering."  
  
  
  
They all stared, taking in what Quatre was saying.   
  
  
  
"Are you saying that Anna left that night because she thinks she is protecting us?" asked   
  
Wu Fei.  
  
  
  
"I am saying she left that night because she KNOWS she is. Think about it, that night was the   
  
last battle we have seen. Since then nothing. Anna said that she was still fighting. She is   
  
but we aren't. Don't you remember the circumstances of that last battle?"  
  
  
  
"All I remember was how baldy she was hurt. I don't remember the particulars," said Duo as he   
  
looked questioningly at Wu Fei.  
  
  
  
"I remember the battle being worse than before," said Wu Fei.  
  
  
  
"Don't you remember her dream? Don't you remember how she predicted the first shots of that   
  
battle? How she said that the enemy was after one of us but she did not know who?"  
  
  
  
It all began to fit now. Everyone about the campfire understood now.  
  
  
  
"So the enemy is after Anna. And when she figured it out she thought she would be endangering   
  
our safety by staying, so she left."  
  
  
  
"Exactly Trowa."   
  
  
  
It all made sense. How could they have been so blind.  
  
  
  
"But what good does it do us knowing why she left if we can't find her to help her. Besides   
  
that does she even want our help?" asked Wu Fei.  
  
  
  
"Ether way I have a feeling she is going to need it. If only we could find her."  
  
"Trowa," said Catherine, "How much do you remember about your life with your family. Your   
  
mother and father?"  
  
  
  
"Only the brief information Anna told me when she was staying with us. Why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
"You want to find her right?"  
  
"Yeah. But…"  
  
"I know where she is. If I had known you didn't I would have told you when I wrote about this  
  
party but I had no idea. Please forgive me"  
  
  
  
Catherine began to cry at her lack of thinking.  
  
  
  
"Catherine its ok, please stop we need to find Anna she could be in serious trouble. Please   
  
where is she?"  
  
  
  
"She's at the old Barton Mansion."  
  
"Where is that? I had no idea it even existed," said Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Long before The Winner family came into money the Barton's owned a lot of land. Part of which   
  
was the old family manor on this Colony L3," explained Zechs.   
  
  
  
"So she's there?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Duo  
  
"We are coming too. You may need us," said Zechs and Noin.  
  
"You are not leaving me behind," said Sally.  
  
  
  
They all said goodbye to Catherine who had to get back to the circus and headed to the mansion   
  
with their Gundams who knew what they would be up against.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now guys let me know what you think ok.  
  
Reviews PLEASE ^_^ Ja Ne 


End file.
